In today's mobile communication systems, a clear distinction exists between public mobile wireless systems, such as the GSM System and private cordless communication systems that operate according to, e.g., the in DECT standard [Digital European Cordless Telecomunication]. This has led to different system devices that can be used either for mobile wireless operation or for cordless operation.
Attempts have been made before to design terminals, in particular, mobile terminals, that can be used in two different mobile communication systems. However, due to the incompatibility of the different standards, relatively user-unfriendly and expensive solutions have resulted.
Another point of departure lies in arranging the base station of a cordless communication system in such a way as to make it compatible with a public mobile communication system, i.e., so that it can communicate with conventional mobile terminals. However, there is a lack of suitable suggestions for solving the problem of compliance with the required security functions. Herein the problem is that the base station of the cordless communication system is connected to a wire-bound fixed network, which makes it impossible to influence the base station via the mobile communication system.